Rojo: Deseo
by Ozzygirl
Summary: La tenía allí, con él… frente a ese espejo que le mostraba todas y cada unas de las partes de ese cuerpo prohibido. Allí estaba ella frente a ese espejo totalmente desnuda. Totalmente desinhibida. Totalmente a la merced de él. Toda suya. Toda.


Rojo: Deseo

La tenía allí, con él… frente a ese espejo que le mostraba todas y cada unas de las partes de ese cuerpo prohibido. Allí estaba ella frente a ese espejo totalmente desnuda. Totalmente desinhibida. Totalmente a la merced de él. Toda suya. Toda.

La observó una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había mirado con detalle ese cuerpo de mujer. Siempre volvía a mirarlo con el temor de haberse perdido algún detalle.

Sus pies descalzos sobre aquel piso frío, blancos y pequeños. Sus piernas. Largas y perfectas. Blancas y con pecas. Esas piernas donde lo atraparía, le causaba tanto deseo tanta lujuria mirarlos. No se cansaba de mirarla. Sus senos pequeños, pero el tamaño justo para él. Tan tentadores se reflejaban en ese espejo. Tan llenos de juventud. Tan llenos de vida. Tan llenos de pecas… que conducían hacia sus hombros y se perdían poco a poco en el comienzo de ese rostro tan hermoso. Ese rostro que indicaba que era una joven. Ese rostro al cual había conocido con una sonrisa juvenil pero que ahora expresaba lujuria y deseo… Esa boca, su perdición. Esos labios carnosos. Rojos. Rojo como su cabello largo y rizado. Rojo como el color que lo representaba mejor en ese momento.

Ella lo observó a detalle. Todo él era perfecto. Siempre lo había deseado. Ya no se acordaba todas las veces que había soñado con él. Todas las veces que había tenido orgasmos múltiples por imaginarse que era él el hombre que la poseía, que la hacía suya, que le hacía el amor. Ya no se acordaba todas las veces que lo había confundido con otros hombres, todas las veces que lo veía reflejado en los hombres que caminaban y no tenían nada que ver con ella. Si recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, con tan solo catorce años, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Recordaba a la perfección como él la había mirado, aún siendo una niña, pero todo había quedado ahí, obviamente no era correcto que nada sucediera. La había mirado con esos ojos grises y seductores que le habían encantado tanto. Hacía ya tanto tiempo, siempre había esperado ese momento, no le hubiese importado nada si con catorce años él la hubiese amado. Pero no era correcto, nuevamente esas palabras que siempre había estado entre ellos: no es correcto. Pero ahora nada importaba, ella ya era una mujer, ya sabía lo que quería, y quería a ese hombre que tanto había deseado.

Él la besó en su cuello y ella sintió un estremecimiento enorme por todo el cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica. La tomo de su cintura desnuda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, donde notó claramente lo que había causado en él. Pasión. Deseo. Lujuria.

-Ya no aguanto más, Ginny.-Susurró mientras acariciaba lentamente los senos de la pelirroja.-Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo para esto.

-No.-dijo Ginny aunque lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.-Yo también he esperado mucho y por eso no voy a permitir que este momento se acabe en un instante.-susurró con una voz tan sensual que Sirius creyó que moriría.

Ginny tomó las manos de Sirius e hizo que apretara con fuerza sus senos. Para luego voltearse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sonrió. Pero estaba vez con dulzura. Lo quería.

-Todavía estás vestido.-bromeó con vos lujuriosa.- Yo no puedo permitir eso.-dicho esto lo empujó hacia la cama y allí muy lentamente lo besó en los labios. Mordisqueándolos. Presionándolos con fuerza. Y lentamente también. Acarició ese pelo negro y sedoso para luego volver a besar los labios.

Sirius no sabía como reaccionar. Había estado con muchas chica y con todas había sabido que hacer, como reaccionar a cada estímulo, como seguir, que hacer… pero con ella era diferente, se había bloqueado totalmente. Se dejaba hacer por ella. Se dejaba manipular y se dedicaba a sentir ese placer que ella le proporcionaba con el simple hecho de que le tocase el pelo.

Le encantaba el hecho de que fuera ella la que manejase la situación, que ella decidiera que hacer de un momento a otro. Se sentía relajado y gustoso de estar en esa posición con ella a horcajadas. Poco a poco le fue retirando la camisa que tenía puesta, desabrochando uno por uno los botones lentamente y con su boca mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Se sentía libre, porque siempre por una razón o la otra ella nunca podía ser suya. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto de la mano de su ahijado¿Cuántas veces había observado como la besaba¿Cuántas veces ellos se habían retirado de las reuniones que hacían de amigos para calmar sus ánimos sexuales¿Cuántas veces deseó ser él y no Harry? Pero ahora no, ella era toda suya, esa mujer en ese momento le pertenecía.

Placer. Nuevamente ese placer extremo que solamente ella le había dado. La observó ella estaba mirándolo con los ojos llenos… ¿de qué? Con su lengua recorrió el pecho desnudo de Sirius causándole ese placer tan grande. Con su lengua describía círculos que lo enloquecían cada vez más. Notó como ella esbozó una sonrisa perversa y bajó su rostro hacia la entrepierna que todavía tenía cubierta por ese maldito pantalón que lo estaba matando.

Con las pequeñas manos comenzó ese jugueteo que a Sirius lo terminó de volver loco. Desprendió los botones del molesto pantalón y con sensualidad lo bajó de a poco, sin apuros hasta sacárselo. Volvió hacia arriba y se sentó sobre Sirius que no dejaba de mirar y de sentir los movimientos de Ginny.

Se llevó un terrible susto cuando vio que Ginny sacaba una varita de debajo de la cama y conjuraba un hechizo que hizo que sus manos y piernas quedaran atadas a la pata de la cama. Sirius no entendió porqué había hecho aquello. Aquel juego que había empezado con deseo ahora se transformaba en puramente un juego de lujuria extrema.

-¿Qué haces, Ginny?-preguntó Sirius con una vos bastante asustada.

-Le pongo emoción al juego, precioso.-siseó la pelirroja que ya no daba a basto de tanto placer.

Volvió a besar a Sirius y el cuerpo del morocho volvió a reaccionar tal cual antes de lo sucedido. Ginny parecía disfrutar el hecho de dominar a Sirius, siempre había soñado con eso.

Mordiéndose un labio la pelirroja volvió a su trabajo. Todavía le faltaba sacar algo fundamental, esos boxers negros que mostraban ese gran dote que la naturaleza le había regalado a Sirius. Acercó sus labios hacia esa zona sensible y suavemente con las manos fue deslizando esa prenda que faltaba para ver totalmente desnudo al hombre que tantas mujeres habían deseado. Cuando hubo concluido su tarea sonrió con malicia y se paró al lado de la cama en donde Sirius se desesperaba cada vez más por tocar con sus manos a esa mujer que lo había dejado en ese estado.

Ella lo observaba y se regocijaba con esa imagen tan hermosa, con Sirius totalmente desnudo. Cuando estimó que ya era tiempo de regresar a la acción con pasos decididos y sensuales se dirigió hacia Sirius y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

-Me encanta como te ves.-dijo Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos.-Me encanta como eres. Me encantas.

-Suéltame.-suplicó Sirius.-Te quiero tocar.-Ginny volvió a sonreír con malicia y negó con su cabeza.

La pelirroja fue bajando peligrosamente por la panza de Sirius hasta que quedó frente a su pene, que por lo visto estaba más que deseoso. Dedicó a Sirius una mirada angelical acompañada con una sonrisa igual de hermosa (lo cual provocó que el morbo del hombre creciera más) y luego llevó su boca hacia el pene. Provocando de esa manera que Sirius arqueara su espalda en señal de placer. Estuvo un tiempo que Sirius nunca sabrá saboreando aquello que al morocho lo estaba matando. Gemía y suspiraba cada roce. Finalmente ella se alejó y nuevamente recuperó su postura inicial sobre él.

-¿Te gustó?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me encantó.-susurró todavía lleno de placer.

Ginny sin previo aviso se sentó sobre el pene de Sirius provocando un inmenso placer que era totalmente inigualable, ninguno de los dos lo supo, si fue porque deseaban y esperan eso desde hacía mucho tiempo o porque eran ellos…nada más.

-Suéltame Gin, por favor.-le volvió a suplicar Sirius entre gemidos mientras ella se movía ágilmente sobre él.

Ginny cumplió la petición de Sirius que ni bien se vio liberado comenzó a recorrer con desesperación el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Mientras ella continuaba con su tarea de moverse encima de Sirius.

Él la acercó hacia él y comenzó a besarle los pechos con desespero, con lujuria y con sobre todas las cosas placer. Ginny gemía cada vez más a medida que Sirius hacía más intensos sus besos, lo cual provocaba que se moviera con más velocidad.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban, pero lo que sabían era que estaban en las nubes de tanto placer experimentado.

-Gin.-susurró Sirius casi sin voz.-Más rápido por favor.

Ginny cumplió lo que le pedía y aumentó la velocidad haciendo que ambos sintieran ese placer extremo que los paralizaba. Hasta que una corriente eléctrica les recorrió la médula. Ginny no se pudo contener y gritó con mucha violencia. Sirius gimió con mucha intensidad mientras arqueaba su espalda por el placer recibido. Ginny quedó totalmente exhausta luego de ese gran orgasmo que había tenido y cayó encima de Sirius quien la recibió con sus brazos abiertos.

-Eres bonita.-dijo Sirius acariciando el sedoso pelo de Ginny quien reposaba con la reparación agitada.

Ginny se enderezó, observó a Sirius y se recostó a su lado colocando su mirada en el techo de la habitación de Sirius.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo Ginny con una voz melancólica.-Extraño a Harry.

Sirius automáticamente se levantó de su posición y observó a Ginny con los ojos como dos calabazas. Con una mirada como reclamando una respuesta.

-No me mal interpretes.-explicó Ginny.-Me encantas, disfruto mucho estando contigo.-Ginny también se enderezó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.-Hasta el día de hoy nadie había causado tanto placer en mí teniendo sexo.-Ginny acarició el cabello de Sirius mientras lo miraba dulcemente.-Pero me pasa algo que necesito que entiendas. Harry para mí es una persona muy importante.-Ginny sonrió tristemente.-No quiero…

Sirius la miraba sin entender ni una de las palabras que decía, o no quería entender lo que le estaba diciendo mejor. ¿Cómo era? Le gustaba el sexo con él, pero era a Harry a quien quería…

Sirius siguió mirándola intensamente aún esperando la respuesta que tanto temía que le diera.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…-Ginny lo miró de nuevo y ni ella misma entendió lo que estaba haciendo-¡Ni siquiera yo se que es lo que quiero!

Sirius solo la miraba, no sabía que hacer si abrazarla, besarla, mandarla al diablo o simplemente seguir esperando una respuesta al entrevero que había armado. Mientras tanto Ginny se ponía cada vez más nerviosa e histérica consigo misma por ser tan tonta, por amar dos hombres a la vez y por no saber distinguir las cosas como realmente eran.

Ginny optó por bajar su cabeza y dirigirla hacia sus pies, no sabía como manejar esa situación.

Sirius siguió con su misma tesitura solo observándola, solo rogando escuchar algo alentador. Pero no podía contra su genio, no podía dejar que la mujer que amaba se sintiera así de mal y él no hiciera nada, al menos tenía que consolarla. Tomó a Ginny por la barbilla y delicadamente, como si se tratase de una muñequita de porcelana, subió su rostro hasta la altura de sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

Ginny se dejó besar. No haría otra cosa solo eso…se dejaría besar.

Se quedaron largo rato tirados en la cama mirando el techo y sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos entendía como había pasado todo aquello. De un momento a otro Sirius tenía parada en la puerta a una ensopada Ginny que venía de la calle y enseguida de eso la tenía recostada contra una pared tocándola y besándola desesperadamente. Y luego… bueno lo otro es historia como se dice comúnmente. Ella perdió los estribos y se sacó toda la ropa, se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a tocarse para luego seguir él ese trabajo.

Siempre se habían mirado con deseo, desde que él la había conocido y viceversa, pero nunca había pasado a mayores. Ella era la mujer de su ahijado y nada más. Pero el problema comienza cuando de lo teórico se pasa a lo práctico y se ve que no todo es como se plantea, ni las leyes, ni los objetos ideales. Le plantean una práctica que es imposible de llevar a lo real y que tiene improvisar, a veces te sale bien y a veces mal… y hay situaciones en donde te sale para el demonio… como comúnmente se dice que se va al carajo, como esta situación, él no tendía que haber tenido sexo con Ginny porque se suponía que era la mujer de su ahijado y ella no tendría que haber ido a la casa de Sirius a "visitarlo". Nada de eso tendría que haber sucedido… pero al fin y al cabo había pasado y así lo tenían que aceptar y seguir adelante. Pero la pregunta era…

-¿Cómo?-Sirius giró su cabeza en dirección a Ginny quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?

-Como hago para vivir sin ti ahora.-preguntó Sirius.

-Pero, no…

-No nada, tú sabes y yo sé que esto no estuvo bien. Sabes muy bien que no podemos estar juntos, primero porque Harry es mi ahijado, como mi hijo y no estoy de acuerdo en lastimarlo y segundo…-en esa pausa que hizo fue como que se le fue la vida, como que le costaba demasiado decir eso que él sabía muy bien y que lo lastimaba.-

-¿Lo segundo?-preguntó Ginny.

-Lo segundo es que tú lo amas.

Ginny no pudo negarlo. Era cierto, ella amaba a Harry y no se había dado cuanta lo tanto que lo amaba hasta ese momento. Sirius derramó una lágrima de angustia al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho era cierto y que Ginny no se lo iba a negar como había pasado en su imaginación.

-Te puedo pedir una cosa.-susurró Sirius en el oído de Ginny.

-Claro.-murmuró Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.

-Déjame decirte una cosa.-

-Si, claro.

-Te amo.-Ginny no se pudo contener y se tiró a los brazos de Sirius llorando mucho.

-Yo también, Sirius, yo también…pero…

-Entiendo, entiendo, pequeña, entiendo.-Sirius solo se dedicó a sentir el calor de esa muchacha a la cual amaba y que nunca más iba a sentir.

-Debo irme.-Ginny se secó las lágrimas y observó a Sirius que tenía clavada su gris mirada en ella.

-Lo sé.-Sirius la acarició por última vez.-Lo sé. Ve.

Ginny se levantó y se vistió siendo observada por Sirius quien la miraba ya con melancolía de lo que podría haber sido pero no fue. Con la melancolía de que nunca más la tendría. De que nunca más la tocaría, ni la besaría. Con la tristeza de imaginarla con su ahijado, besándolo a él, amándolo a él, haciendo el amor con él.

Ginny terminó de vestirse y arreglarse un poco. Giró su cuerpo en dirección de Sirius y lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y de dolor por dejar a una persona que quería mucho…pero no podía quedarse ahí…allí afuera la estaba esperando el amor y no debía dejarlo pasar.

De algo estaba segura nunca olvidaría ese momento que se tomó para conocer a una persona que siempre había querido aún sin casi intercambiar muchas palabras con él. Pero no quería eso para su vida, ella lo necesitaba a él…a Harry.

Dedicó una última mirada a Sirius, quien había prendido un cigarrillo y la miraba sin perderse ni un detalle de su cuerpo, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Sirius se recostó en la cama que todavía tenía el olor de la pelirroja y pegó unas pitadas más al cigarrillo. Cuando se hubo consumido…

-Como siempre, Sirius Black se queda solo…

* * *

Esto va dedicado para una persona muy importante para mi vida. Por más de que no lea fan fictions… PARA VOS GASTÓN…TE AMO.-

Y en cuanto a ustedes, los adoro, porque pienso que sin ustedes no es lo mismo y espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido muy grosero. Quería experimentar con otras cosas… y esto salió. Un one-shot.

Los adoro. Espero que este nuevo emprendimiento les guste… si no me lo hacen saber.

Con mucho aprecio y desde ya gracias.

Un beso y un abrazo hermano desde las tierras uruguayas.

Yo.


End file.
